


Luxury

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bathtub Sex, F/F, Femslash, Flowers, Found Family, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied james/lily/narcissa/remus/sirius, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: Narcissa Black had always enjoyed luxury.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Inspired by Imagery Fest - 2020





	Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HPinspiredby fest, based on a beautiful flower gif!

Narcissa had always enjoyed luxury. 

She’d grown up in a massive townhouse in Knightsbridge where her father spent most of his time in his study and in meetings and her mother never did a thing in the household. There were maids for keeping up with chores and cooks to provide dinner, personal assistants who picked out her clothing if she asked and chauffeurs if she went anywhere at all. 

She’d left it behind years ago: traded it in for a makeshift family with four people her family never would have wanted her to associate with in the first place. Narcissa had no regrets about this, but there were days she missed that luxury.

Sirius and his friends had never cared for it, something she still did not quite understand. Lily didn’t enjoy but didn’t complain about vacuuming the living room, Remus and James took turns cooking and seemed to enjoy this half the time, and though Sirius was messy to the point it greatly frustrated the others he’d more than once rolled his eyes at her when she once again suggested just paying someone to clean.

They argued about it, too often for Narcissa’s tastes. The others often got upset with her when she spent too much on clothing, books, or gifts, despite the five of them being perfectly capable of affording it. They lived with five people in an admittedly rather expensive townhouse in London, supporting themselves with four people’s incomes and Sirius’ and her shares of the immense Black fortune. Narcissa saw no reason not to spend some of it on luxury. 

Every now and then though, Narcissa was indulged in her taste for luxury. 

The boys were out: Sirius had gone to visit their uncle Alphard while Remus and James had their own date night planned, and Lily and Narcissa had been left alone for the night. They’d started a movie but they’d turned it off after thirty minutes due to what Narcissa referred to as a ‘truly offensive quality’ of the plot. 

Right now, the two of them were sitting in a bathtub filled generously with steaming hot water, lavender-scented sea salts, and an assortment of dried and neatly cut flowers floating in the water. Lily had poured them each a glass of red wine, both of which were standing on the floor beside the tub, together with the little bowl of fruit they’d finished together.

Narcissa leaned back against her side of the tub, watching her girlfriend with a look of amazement in her eyes. Surrounded by the flower-filled water, beads of sweat glittering against her skin, bright green eyes watching her as though curious to what Narcissa would do; Lily Evans was as gorgeous as she always was, a beauty that never failed to mesmerise her. 

It was peaceful, lounging in the warm water with this beautiful woman. Narcissa had put a slow playlist she’d found earlier on shuffle, just soft enough not to interrupt their conversation nor their silence while being present all the same, and though she could already picture Sirius’ and Remus’ opinion on shuffling a curated playlist, it felt perfect. 

Lifting one of the neatly cut flowers from the water, Lily shifted closer towards Narcissa until she was kneeling between her legs. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” She told her, barely tearing her gaze away from Narcissa’s body to actually look her in the eye. Narcissa shrugged, giving her girlfriend a teasing smirk. 

“I had no idea, actually,” she answered with a deadpan voice, and Lily rolled her eyes as she chuckled. “You are the first person to ever tell me that.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“You love it.”

Lily then dipped the flower in the hot water again and shrugged, “maybe I do,” she muttered, using the pink flower to draw an experimental line across her own collarbones as if she only wanted to see how it felt. It was a light pink Alstroemeria, a flower Narcissa had mostly chosen because they were commonly known as Peruvian lilies; inexpensive, though they were extraordinarily beautiful in Narcissa’s opinion.

Seemingly liking what she found from her little experiment, Narcissa watched as Lily traced the flower across her chest, between her breasts until it dipped into the water again. As though enchanted, Narcissa couldn’t — nor did she want to — look away from the beautiful woman in front of her.

Lily laughed nervously when she leaned closer and lifted the same flower out of the water again, this time lifting it up to Narcissa’s skin. Narcissa found herself being a little surprised at the shiver it sent up her spine; she’d always been a little more ticklish than she’d been willing to admit. Still, with Lily on her knees so close to her, positioned a little awkwardly in the tub, her warm legs pressed against Narcissa’s skin and the rest of her close enough to touch, damp from the water still, Lily Evans was drop-dead gorgeous, and the feeling of the flower against her breasts was welcomed gladly. 

“I feel silly,” Lily admitted, though she didn’t stop letting the flower wander from Narcissa’s breasts up her neck, laughing when she scrunched up her nose and tried to suppress a sneeze. “Sorry,” Lily laughed, and Narcissa shook her head immediately. 

“You’re never silly.”

She couldn’t be, Narcissa thought. Lily Evans had, in her opinion, always radiated a confidence that Narcissa both admired and envied; she acted silly, sometimes, but it only came across as such when it was truly odd, and even that Lily brought it with charming laughter that made it cease to matter either way. 

Narcissa was  _ confident _ , too. Neither she nor any of her friends and partners would doubt it, but she supposed it was a badly kept secret that unlike Lily, her own confidence was rooted in arrogance and a need to establish herself above others; she was trying, she truly and genuinely was trying, to get past that inherent need to be better that she carried with her, but it proved more difficult than anticipated. 

Lily’s confidence was inherent: she had an innate sense of self-worth and knowing how deserving she was of her place in the world, her life, and the relationship between the five of them, that Narcissa could only ever hope to achieve. 

She had never been that sure of herself, not in any way that was comparable. Narcissa, in all her arrogance, had her self-doubt deeply ingrained in her from the day she’d been old enough to absorb her mother’s constant criticism. It’d started as a young child, the supposed heir of a fortune and a duty greater than she could have pictured at that age, and it had only gotten worse as she’d shed herself of the latter. 

Her mother’s disappointment, her  _ fury _ , upon the announcement that her precious but ever-scrutinised prized heir was to be just another daughter of the house of Black had hit Narcissa harder than she was both willing and able to acknowledge. It didn’t matter, not anymore. 

It affected her to this day, though Narcissa often preferred to deny any and all lasting effects her mother had had on her to those who asked. In Lily’s presence, however, it didn’t feel like Narcissa had ever known anything but this love that felt so terrifically sacred she was continuously in awe that the woman in the bath with her looked at her with every bit as much adoration as she held for Lily herself. 

Lily dropped the flower back into the water after kissing its petals before chuckling at herself, even though Narcissa thought she looked gorgeous.  _ Silly, as if. _

When Lily leaned forward to kiss Narcissa, she nearly lost her balance, splashing the water as Narcissa reached forward to try and steady her; they both laughed, joyful and carefree laughter that felt more of a  _ luxury  _ than the flowers and wine combined, and Narcissa pressed their lips together the moment her hands were settled on her girlfriend’s hips. 

Lily parted her lips and Narcissa complied willingly, having to stop herself from smiling as Lily kissed her with tantalisingly slow movements. She pulled Lily closer to her, her hands caressing the other woman’s body, gently pressing into Lily’s hips as she moved herself into Narcissa’s lap as smoothly as it went without tumbling. 

Narcissa kissed her lovingly, allowing herself to drown in Lily’s soft lips that tasted like wine and smelled like lavender. Lily pulled at Narcissa's bottom lip gently, bit down softly before she continued to kiss her. All Narcissa could think about was how much she  _ loved _ her.

She whimpered when Lily lowered her hand between Narcissa’s legs, teasing across the insides of her thighs for a few moments before granting Narcissa the pleasure of, at last, pressing the tips of her fingers against her entrance. Slowly, still, Lily pushed her fingers into Narcissa, hooking them inside of her as she leaned forward to take one of Narcissa’s nipples in her mouth. 

Narcissa tilted her head back, resting it on the small cushion on the edge of the bath behind her as she closed her eyes to allow herself to be utterly lost in the feeling. The wet tips of Lily’s hair tickled her stomach, making Narcissa chuckle quietly before she arched her back at her girlfriend’s fingers inside her. 

She clasped her hand around the back of Lily’s neck, immediately getting her wet fingers tangled in still partly dry hair but that inconvenience hardly mattered. Narcissa moaned when Lily moved to her other breast, biting into the soft skin so gently it wouldn’t leave a mark before she kissed and sucked her as before. 

The scent of flowers and bath salts heavy in the hot air, her body buzzing with wine and pleasure and  _ Lily _ , Narcissa couldn’t stop herself from wondering if she’d ever known true luxury before she’d chosen this life. She didn’t think she had, not really.

She’d been raised with maids to do her laundry and make her bed, to set the table and do the dishes; with tutors for her A level classes and chauffeurs to drive her to her horse riding lessons or her best friend’s polo matches; with silk pyjama sets and galas she’d enjoyed more than she’d let on to Sirius who’d always hated them and a family whose love was so conditional she’d kissed it all goodbye when she’d come out at the age of fifteen. 

She missed that luxury occasionally. Missed it when she knew she shouldn’t, when she knew perfectly well that the life she had was far more luxurious than many people would get to experience; the others reminded her of it far too often for her to truly forget. Narcissa couldn’t quite stop herself regardless. 

Not a single part of the extravagant life she’d lead before would ever measure up to Lily Evans, her beautiful Lily, and just how Lily was making her gasp under her touch at this moment. 

Lily’s touch was soft and gentle and perfect until Narcissa was writhing beneath her fingers, her lips parted as she breathed in and out heavily, her heart beating vigorously in her chest. Narcissa arched her back, pushing her hips into Lily’s body while her walls clenched around the other woman’s fingers. 

Narcissa leant forward, twitching until she was slightly doubled over against Lily when Lily curved her fingers inside of her just right; Narcissa kissed her, sweet and messy in between quiet gasps of pleasure. “Like that?” Lily muttered when Narcissa kissed down her neck, pulling Narcissa even closer to her. 

“Perfect,” Narcissa whispered. She stilled against Lily’s skin and moaned, her head resting against her girlfriend’s shoulder when she came around Lily’s fingers with a shiver. Lily continued to fuck her in the same rhythm until Narcissa was regaining her breath, never letting go of her girlfriend. 

"I love you," Narcissa told her, carefully taking Lily's wrist in her hand before pressing a kiss to Lily's palm. "So much," she slowly kissed her way up Lily's arm, kissed her shoulder and collarbone until she pressed her lips against Lily's with a smile. "I love you, Lils."

The bright sparkle in the green eyes Narcissa had fallen in love with years ago made it impossible not to smile just as brightly. Lily, who was perhaps the one Narcissa had the best and most consistent relationship with out of the slightly odd family they'd formed with the five of them, was everything that mattered in the world for this evening. 

Narcissa had always enjoyed luxury. Lily Evans was no exception to that rule.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are hugely appreciated.
> 
> This work is part of the 2020 HP Inspired by Imagery Fest, an on-going anonymous fest. Authors will be revealed once all works are posted.


End file.
